


Holy fuck no

by slof



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I was forced to post this, M/M, Oiyaku, Oiyaku nation rise up, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: “Mori! Mori!” Morisuke’s head snapped toward his nephew. Shit, he completely forgot he was supposed to be watching him. Not his fit as fuck neighbor. Listen, Morisuke might have disliked him but he was not going to deny that he was extremely attractive.“Huh? What do you need?” Morisuke looked at his nephew who tugged on his sleeve.“I want to do that!” His nephew pointed to Morisuke’s neighbor who was still repeating his process of smacking the ball, bumping it, setting it, spiking it.“Then have your mom buy you a volleyball or something later.”“I want to try it now! Ask him! Ask him!”“I don’t want to.”“Come on, Mori! You don’t talk to your friend?”“He’s not my friend; I don’t even know his name.”“I’ll figure it out!” Before Morisuke could figure out what his little nephew was about to do, the little kid ran off heading straight toward his neighbor.‘Holy fuck no.’
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553797
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Holy fuck no

**Author's Note:**

> Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku nation rise up Oiyaku natio

Morisuke was annoyed. He hated living next to such a loud neighbor. The way that he would use the wall of his own house to practice volleyball. It was always at such a late time of night, and Morisuke really needed to get his fucking rest. Working while studying in college was difficult, and this fucker living next to him keeping Morisuke up until eleven at night. 

Now, it was nine o’clock in the morning. Morisuke was exhausted, and he had to watch his stupid baby nephew. He loved his sister, but she always dropped her kid on Morisuke. Though, after his sister’s ex left her because she got pregnant, Morisukue was always there to help her.

“Moriii!” Morisuke looked up from the magazine that laid flat on the counter. He stood up straight from being leaned over the counter, but it wasn’t any much taller than he already was. Being 5’4 would do that to you. The little four-year-old shithead was draped over the back of the couch. “I wanna go outside!”

“Maybe in a bit.”

“But I wanna go now!” Morisuke let his forehead slam on the counter. His nephew really wasn’t like his sister, at least not how she is now. Morisuke was younger than his sister so he didn't know how she acted when she was younger, but if she was anything like her son was when she was a kid, Morisuke gave pity to their mother.

“Fine. Get your jacket on before you go outside.” Morisuke closed the magazine as the kid jumped from the couch. The little runt grabbed his jacket off the hook before darting outside, the door left wide open behind him. Morisuke picked up the magazine and threw it further on the counter before he headed outside, his hand snatching his own jacket off the wall before closing the door behind him.

It was windy outside, and Morisuke wanted to haul ass right back inside the moment he stepped out. His hands buried deep in his pockets after zipping up his jacket, his face burying itself into his collar. It was fine for a while. Morisuke figured it wasn’t  _ that _ cold and that he could stand the low temperature for a while longer while letting his nephew play. 

That was until he heard the ball slapping against the side of the building. 

Morisuke glared over to his left. His neighbor. That tall, built, strong motherfucker threw a volleyball high in the air, waited until it came down a little, and wacked the ball at his highest point toward the side of the wall. It smacked against the wall, bouncing back toward him right into his arms. The ball popped and flew up, and the neighbor did a set before then jumping, spiking the ball down once again.

Okay, so, Morisuke played volleyball in high school. He knew everything that his neighbor was doing to serving, setting, spiking,  _ digging _ the ball. Morisuke knew that his form was  _ everything _ . It was beyond perfect--especially his sets.

“Mori! Mori!” Morisuke’s head snapped toward his nephew. Shit, he completely forgot he was supposed to be watching him. Not his fit as fuck neighbor. Listen, Morisuke might have disliked him but he was not going to deny that he was extremely attractive. 

“Huh? What do you need?” Morisuke looked at his nephew who tugged on his sleeve. 

“I want to do that!” His nephew pointed to Morisuke’s neighbor who was still repeating his process of smacking the ball, bumping it, setting it, spiking it.

“Then have your mom buy you a volleyball or something later.”

“I want to try it now! Ask him! Ask him!”

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on, Mori! You don’t talk to your friend?”

“He’s not my friend; I don’t even know his name.”

“I’ll figure it out!” Before Morisuke could figure out what his little nephew was about to do, the little kid ran off heading straight toward his neighbor.

_ ‘Holy fuck no.’ _

“Hey! Hey! Mister!” Morisuke wanted to die. His little nephew was really talking to Morisuke’s hot neighbor that he’s been ignoring simply because he found him slightly annoying with playing volleyball. His neighbor stopped and turned after spiking the ball against the wall, eyes looking over at the excited child that was running toward him. The ball smacked against the wall and came straight back to hit him in the face, knocking him to his ass.

_ ‘Holy fuck. No.’ _ His nephew ran to the guy’s side as he laid in the cold grass. It seemed the neighbor gave up as he stared toward the cloud clustered sky. 

“Hey, are you okay, mister?!” Morisuke had started to make his way over. He stood behind his nephew while staring down at the brown-haired male.

Bloody nose. He had a bloody fucking nose.

_ ‘Holy. Fuck. No.’ _

“Oh, shit.” Morisuke kneeled down, and he subconsciously grabbed his arm. “Get up. I need to fix that.” The guy let himself get pulled up by Morisuke. Obviously, he gave a helping hand. Mostly, he definitely did most of it. Come on. He was 6’2. Morisuke was 5’4.

Morisuke dragged the man inside his  _ own fucking house _ . Fuck this instinct of his to silently be a kind person. He pushed him down in one of the chairs in the kitchen that sat at the counter. Morisuke’s nephew had run into the house in front of them, and he returned into the kitchen from the bathroom to hand Morisuke a first AID kit. After that, he was quiet as he returned to the couch to silently watch T.V.

Morisuke set the kit on his counter and opened it. He grabbed out a clean cloth and wiped away the blood dripping from his neighbor’s nose.

“So,” his neighbor started to say while Morisuke wiped the blood that was pulled down to his cheek from when he was laying on the ground, “what’s your name, shorty?”

“I will literally kill you.”

“Aw, but this is so romantic.” Morisuke kicked his neighbor in the shin. “OW.”

“Morisuke Yaku.”

“‘Morisuke Yaku’.” His name rolled off the neighbor’s tongue as if it were meant to fit his lips, to roll off his tongue. “I’m Tooru Oikawa--OW.” Tooru sucked in a sharp breath of air when Morisuke wiped over his nose. Yeah, it would probably be bruised. Most likely. It would.  Morisuke was careful as he stuck some tissue into Tooru’s nose to stop the bleeding. He put a small bandage over across the bridge of his nose 

“There. Sorry about this.”

“No problem.” Tooru smiled, his hand lifting up to hold up a peace sign. “Is he yours?” Tooru asked. Morisuke was packing his little first AID kit, and he walked on the other side of the counter to wash his hands.

“What? No, he’s my sister’s. I’m watching him for her.” Morisuke got a good amount of soup on his hands and turned the sink on. 

“So, does that mean you’ll be free this afternoon?” Morisuke stopped, the water washing off the soap sitting on his palm before he had the chance to move the soap around. 

“What?” Morisuke asked. His throat felt a little dry. 

“Let me take you out to eat. My treat.”

“Why would it be your treat, idiot?” Morisuke wrinkled his nose to try and pull back a light flush on his face. “My nephew was the one who got you injured.”

“Yeah, but I used your medical kit and I’m sure me practicing volleyball every night can’t be too fun to listen to.” Morisuke didn’t say anything. He turned the sink off and dried his hands off with a towel. “If I knew that my neighbor was a cutie I would’ve calmed down with that ages ago.”

“Keep flirting with me and I’ll move out.”

“Is that a yes or no?” Morisuke leaned against the oven while staring at Tooru, his strength going completely towards trying to keep the flustered feeling off his face. Tooru seemed a little confident as he had his arms folded on the table, his chin resting on top of them, a flirty smirk on his face.

“It’s--” Morisuke paused, and he bit his bottom lip, his teeth pulling the skin on his lips. “It’s not a ‘no’.”

“Sweet! Let me drop by tonight.” Tooru stood up from his chair and stretched. 

“You’re really confident for someone who was just hit in the fucking face by a volleyball.” Morisuke rolled his eyes. He tugged the ends of his jacket sleeve and pulled them off as he headed by the front door to put his jacket back on the hooks. When he turned, Tooru was there, his tall height really towering over Tooru. Normally, Morisuke would find it weird and maybe a little bit like they were making fun of him for being short, but for some reason, with Tooru, it didn’t. He seemed way too flirty with the way he leaned against the wall with his leg bent, the wads of cloth stuck up his nose, that smooth, cheeky grin on his face. 

Looking up, from the angle Morisuke was at (not by choice, only because he was so short), Morisuke could see a scratch of dirt on Tooru’s forehead. Probably from the volleyball picking up dirt. He reached up and swiped Tooru’s hair more to the right in order to reach the smudge. At first, he tried to get it off, but his dry thumb wouldn’t do. Morisuke licked his thumb and rubbed away at the dirt. 

“You had dirt on your face.”

“Thanks, cutie.”

“Shut the hell up.” Morisuke rolled his eyes once again while reaching toward the door. He opened it, and he grabbed Tooru by the sleeve on his shoulder, pulling him toward the door to push him out. “Go home.”

“Eight o’clock?” Tooru clasped his hands together. “Please. You won’t regret it.” Morisuke chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“Fine,” he finally mumbled in a quiet voice. Well, he couldn’t be strangers with his neighbor forever. 

“Yes! See you later, Yaku!” Morisuke watched as his tall, no-longer-stranger neighbor scampered across his yawn into his own, snatched the volleyball which rolled away a little, and hurried up the steps to his own house.

Morisuke shut the door behind him and slid down it. He sat on the ground with his back against the door as he ran his hands down his face. 

“Morisuke?” Morisuke looked up to see his nephew standing over him. “Sorry,” he quietly mumbled with guilt in his voice. He probably felt really bad about giving Tooru a nosebleed. 

“You’re good, dummy.” Morisuke reached up and ruffled his hair. 

“Is that cause I set you up on a date with the tall guy?” Morisuke let out a sigh, his head hitting his knees. Once his face was hidden, Morisuke let go. A flush filled his face, tips of his ears getting red.

“Shut up. Go watch T.V.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'll make a part II but I'm still thinking on a part III+


End file.
